Happy Birthday
by ylanissima
Summary: It's Gianni's brithday....will Miranda surprise him?


Happy Birthday!  
NOU Campus yard 4:17 p.m.  
Thursday, April 16th  
  
Gianni and Miranda were sitting on the grass, under a tree, studying for the following day's test. He was having trouble on understanding how he could polarize some electrons. His calculations weren't right and it made him struggle in the lab for a couple of weeks. So Miranda was helping him revise the important concepts and also do some practical exercises.  
"Alright... this one looks nice. You charge the electrons with t..."  
"Did you know tomorrow's my birthday?" he interrupted her.   
"What?" she asked.  
"Yeah... you heard me. I'll be 23 tomorrow..."  
"Really?"  
"Yup. So... don't forget my present" he grinned.  
"Right now I wanna make sure you won't forget what kind of trick you'll play with your electrons tomorrow. Come on, we have no time to waste".  
His eyes were back to the book but secretly he thought she could have at least pretended she was interested. But well, that was Miranda... maybe she didn't like birthdays.  
NOU Campus - class # 305 6:46 p.m.  
Friday, April 17th  
  
"How was your test?" Miranda surprised Gianni as he left the class.  
"Oh, hi Miranda. It was good. Thanks to your help I may have done an A-. Thank you" he smiled to her.  
"Sure, anytime"  
"But... what are you doing here? I thought you didn't have classes on Friday afternoons"  
"I don't. But I need to pick something here"  
"And what is it? Is it something for Declan?"  
"No. I'm here to pick you up", she said as they stopped beside his car in the parking lot.  
"What do you mean?" he grinned.  
She pulled a bandana out of her jacket pocket.  
"I'm taking you to a place, Gianni. But it's a surprise. So, if you excuse me, I need to tie this around your eyes"  
"Woah... Wait a minute. Where are you taking me?"  
"I told you it's a surprise" she gave him one of her rare smiles.  
"And how am I supposed to know you're not gonna sedate me and then shoot me in the head?"  
"Would you just turn around so I can tie this?"  
"Alright, alright..." he did what she asked.  
"Can you see anything?"  
"Nope. You did a good job"  
"Good" she took his hand. "Just follow me".  
They took a few steps and she opened the passenger's door.  
"Go ahead, get in the car"  
"Yes ma'am!" he grinned again.   
She hopped into the car and started driving.   
  
Leo's Restaurant parking lot, 7:14p.m.  
Friday, April 17th  
  
"Ok, here we are" Miranda said.  
"Can I get outta the car, ma'am?"  
"Hey, stop calling me ma'am!"  
"Whatever... where are we? Can I take this off my eyes already?"  
"No. Just step out and I'll lead into what I want you to see"  
"Am I supposed to be excited about this whole thing?"  
"Not sexually excited"  
"Oh, I got it. So you're not gonna do a strip tease to me, are you?" he grinned.  
"You're right, I'm not"  
"Poor me!" they grinned together.  
She took his hand again and led him into the table where the rest of their friends were. As she removed the bandana out they all shouted, "Surprise!" Everybody was there. Declan, Peggy, Sylvia, Clint and Anne.   
"What the heck..." he was totally surprised.  
"Yeah! Did you think we'd forget?" Sylvia said as she hugged him.  
"I don't know...haha... who put this up?" he asked Miranda.  
"You sister did. I just called Declan and everybody else to say where and when"  
"Wow! I... don't know what to say! Thank you all so much" he hugged everybody.  
"Come on, start opening your presents. Mine first" his friend Anne handed him a little box.   
"Oh, yeah!! Serial Killers' stories! Thanks Anne!"  
"I think you'll like this, man" Clint gave his.  
"Deep Blue Something? How did you know I had been searching for this one?"  
"I didn't but Mrs. Sister here..."  
"That explains", they laughed.  
"This is from both Declan and I" Peggy handed him a box.  
"Hey, that's cool!" he said as he opened it.  
"You're gonna need to be dressy one of these days... we just wanted to make sure you had the right shirt".  
"Thanks guys! I really like it!"  
"Believe it or not, Declan picked it" Peggy grinned.  
"Don't forget mine" Sylvia almost yelled.  
"Perfume? Do I smell bad?"  
"Of course not! But you don't have any perfume so I thought...ya know, maybe..."  
"Sure" he laughed. "I'm just kidding. Kayak is the one I've always wanted to buy but never had the guts to spend such a money..."  
"What are sisters made for?" she hugged her brother again.  
Up to then Miranda was pretty quiet. When she saw he was done with all the presents she handed him a thin box.  
"I wonder what this is" he smiled at her.  
"I have a feeling you'll like it" she smiled back, a little shy.  
"Great!!! Formula 1 for Xbox! How did you know I wanted one?"  
"You've been talking about it for the last couple of months" she gently replied.  
"Sure" he wrinkled at her. "Thank you", he said it looking her in the eyes. They hugged.  
"Cake time" Anne came from the opposite side of the restaurant accompanied by Sylvia, carrying a cake with twenty three blue candles. The waitresses announced the 'event' to the rest of the people who were there and the entire restaurant sang "Happy Birthday to you".  
"Make a wish!" somebody yelled.  
And he did. If everything went right his wish would come true later that night.  
1800 Spring Falls st. - 9:52p.m.   
Friday, April 17th.  
  
Gianni stopped the car in front of Miranda's apartment. He also turned off the radio.  
"End of line, I guess" Miranda said.  
"If you want we can drive all night through the city so we don't have to say goodbye".  
"Are you drunk?"  
"No. I don't drink anymore, you know that" their eyes met as they stopped talking a few seconds. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?"  
"There we go..." she sighed.  
"Really. I mean it. And I also need to thank you for the party"  
"It was your sister's idea"  
"But it was only possible because you helped her"  
"If you say so..." she smiled.  
Another few silent seconds and he gently touched his lips with hers. She didn't refuse his touch. Instead, she replied to his sweet kiss. After those so short moments she said:  
"I really have to go"  
"Please, don't..." he wined. "It's not late"  
"But I have work to do"  
"I'll just let you go if you promise we'll go to the movies tomorrow afternoon"  
"There you go again..."  
"Please? I promise you we'll have a good time. Or we can play the new game you just gave me!"  
"The game, right. The graphics and all that Ferrari stuff"  
"Or we can just spend time together. You choose"  
"Okay, okay. But I'll just go out with you if you take me to lunch" she teased him.  
"That will be an honor, ma'am"  
"Alright so...goodnight"  
"Goodnight" he kissed her again.  
She stepped out of the car and was about to open her front door when it rang back to her. She got back to the car, leaned on the window and asked:  
"By the way, what did you wish for?"  
He surprised her with another kiss.  
"This" 


End file.
